Flowers And Memories
by Clear Waterfalls
Summary: Hi! A Fanfic based on Tai and Sora. Memories, Flashbacks...Please Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everybody! This is my first time at writing a Digimon Fanfic so please bear with me...^_^. Um OK the usual, DIGIMON belongs to Toei Animation Japan, Fox Kids, Bandai, Saban and so on, so please don't sue me. I don't have much to offer except £1.34 and some sweets! ^_^   
  
Also quick note: This fanfic is mostly based around Taichi and Sora who are both 15 in it.  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to my younger brother Darren and also to any Digimon or Taiora Fans...Keep Believing!   
  
And now on with the story...Enjoy!   
  
Flowers And Memories  
By Clear Waterfalls  
  
PART 1  
  
"Hey Sora, wait up!" Takenouchi Sora turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. "Hey Taichi," She stopped to greet her long-time friend, Yagami Taichi. The two friends were now both 15 years old and in the 9th Grade of Odaiba High.  
"What are you doing after school?" Taichi asked Sora, he didn't wait for her to answer. "Because I was wondering if you aren't doing anything do you want to..." Sora listened intently, and a weird thought crept into her head, was he asking her out on a date? She wondered, not really paying attention to what he was saying. And drifted of to her thoughts. She and Taichi had been friends for a long time, she probably knew him the best out of their entire group. Ever since the first time they had met during the first day of Kindergarten.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
3-year-old Sora clutched her mother's hand nervously, it was her first day of Kindergarten and she was extremely scared. Her mother had told her many good things about it, such as "You'll get to make lots of nice new friends!" "You get to play all day!" At first Sora had been very excited at the chance of going to Kindergarten but she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was for the experience.  
Sora and her mother, Ms Takenouchi arrived outside of the kindergarten, where Sora was to attend. It was a small kind of building, made of bricks and glass, on the glass was all kind of drawings of cute little children playing on the beach and in the park, and on the back was a big playing ground with many sorts of equipment to keep the children entertained. The kindergarten was called 'Mii No San Kindergarten'.   
A lady in her early twenties greeted Sora and her mother. "Hello, you must be Ms Takenouchi and this must be your adorable daughter, Sora!" She bent down to look at Sora. Sora looked back at the lady, she was very pretty.   
"So then, Sora are you ready for Kindergarten? It must be a pretty big day for you ne?" The lady smiled at Sora and then rose up again so that she was standing upright from Ms Takenouchi. "I'm Maeda Ai (^_^) and I will be Sora's teacher for this year. I will ensure that Sora will enjoy her first year at Kindergarten, and please feel free to ask me any questions."   
Sora buried her head into her mother's skirt even more, much to the embarrassment of her. Gently, Ms Takenouchi pulled her daughter out of her skirt.  
"Now Sora, please can you promise Mummy one thing?" Sora stopped her tears and nodded. "Please can you promise Mummy that you will try at least for one day to like Kindergarten? Miss Maeda here is a very kind lady and she will be like your mummy OK?"   
Not wanting to disappoint her mother, Sora again silently nodded. Ms Takenouchi breathed a sigh of relief and gave Sora to Miss Maeda. "Please take care of her for me Miss Maeda, and Sora...have a good day OK. Mummy will see you very soon." With that Sora's mother left to go to work and left Sora with Miss Maeda.  
Sora just stared as her mother began walking away, she wanted to cry so, so badly but she had promised her mother she wouldn't.   
"So Sora, shall we get you to your class then?" Miss Maeda held out her hand and led Sora to her class.  
They entered a lively classroom, where many children were playing around or reading. At that point Sora felt like she didn't belong here. Miss Maeda sensing that called over three young children. "Yamato, Taichi and Mimi please can you come over here!" Three children came running over. There were two boys and a girl, the girl was dressed in pink from her hat to her shoes, she had long, brown hair tied in pigtails and her nametag read 'Tachikawa Mimi'. The two boys, both had very funny, wild looking hair, one with blonde and the other brown. The brown-haired boy also had a pair of goggles around his neck, his nametag read 'Yagami Taichi; whilst the blonde haired boy's read 'Ishida Yamato'.   
"This is Takenouchi Sora and she is new to our class. I am counting on you three to make her feel very welcome and like she is part of our class OK. Now run off and play."  
Mimi, Yamato and Taichi looked at Sora. Sora looked back. Finally to break the silence, Taichi shook out his hand. "Hi! Hi! Welcome to our class! My name is Taichi, but you can call me Tai." He gave her a big cheesy grin. Sora slowly took out her hand and shook his timidly, "Hi, I'm Sora but you can call me Sora." Tai giggled,   
"Lemme introduce you to my friends. This is Yamato," Yamato shook out his hand, "Matt." Tai continued, "And this is Mimi." Mimi curtsey politely.   
"I know! Do you wanna go and play Tag?" Tai asked Sora. Sora nodded, and so she, Tai, Matt and Mimi ran of to play Tag. They spent the rest of the day playing together and sitting together. At the end of the day, Tai asked Sora, "Hey Sora. Me, Matt and Mimi are gonna play football. Do you wanna come and play?"   
"Sure Tai!" Tai smiled again his big cheesy grin and Sora gave one in return.   
Her mother came to pick her up. "So Sora how was kindergarten?" asked Ms Takenouchi as they were walking home. "It was great Mummy! I made some new friends and they were so nice!" Sora babbled on and on, "And I met a really nice boy, called Tai. He asked me to go and play football so can I go mummy please???"  
"Of course sweetie, let's go." Ms Takenouchi smiled as she took her daughter to the football fields, her daughter had done OK on her first day of kindergarten and she couldn't be prouder.  
  
That's Part 1 done! Sorry if it is so short/not so good, I will improve as I go along OK. Please R&R, Flames are accepted OK. Hoped you had fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Bai Bai until next time!   
  
  
~ Clear Waterfalls ~   
  



	2. Flowers And Memories Part 2

Hello Hello Again! Firstly a big thank you to all the reviewers!!! Also, I am very sorry that it took me so long to write Part 2 of ' Flowers & Memories '. Gomen Nasai!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Japan, Fox Kids, Bandai, Saban, etc. ^_^ Moyoshi is someone I made up. She is Sora's friend from Tennis Club.   
  
This fanfic is dedicated to my reviewers, and also all the Digimon and Tai & Sora Fans…Keep Believing!   
  
NOTE ' '…means thoughts.   
  
And now on with Part 2…Enjoy!  
  
Flowers And Memories   
By Clear Waterfalls  
  
PART 2  
  
"OK Volley!" Sora ran to hit the tennis ball lunging at her but before she could hit it back, the ball bounced passed her. Sora sighed it was the sixth time that she had missed an opportunity like that. It seemed like she just wasn't herself today, and she wasn't sure why.  
"Hey Moyoshi," shouted Sora to her friend and tennis partner. "Is it OK if we just rest for a while?"   
"If you want to." Sora smiled back gratefully, and went to sit at the side. Moyoshi came to sit next to her. Moyoshi was Sora's partner for tennis. Originally they had been mortal enemies, both competiting to be the best at their tennis club, but as they got to know each other, they both realised that they had lots in common and over time became very good friends.   
"So, Sora are you OK today?" Moyoshi asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine and dandy. Why?" Sora replied, taking a swig from her bottle.  
"Nothing it just seems that you aren't like yourself today. You know…"   
"How?" Sora asked curiously.  
"Well usually when I volley balls at you you hit them back straight away. But today you just haven't been yourself. And I was wondering whether you were OK or not." Moyoshi tried to explain her question.  
Sora listened carefully and began to wonder herself. Was she OK? Her mind had been in a daze all day, just repeating the same question over and over again. The one Taichi had asked her just before bell rang for home time. "What are you doing after school?… Because I was wondering if you aren't doing anything do you want to..." It had genuinely sounded to her like Taichi was intrested in asking her for a date. To her it sounded…weird. She and Taichi had been friends for so long although many people including their own friends had hinted that one day they would date, she had refused to believe it.   
"Earth To Sora! Earth To Sora!" Moyoshi waved her hand into Sora's eyes, sending her out of her daydream.  
"What?" Sora asked impatiently to Moyoshi.  
"SorRY…OK I know you are finding my questions annoying but for the last time are you sure you are alright?"   
"YES I AM." Sora shouted. Moyoshi startled by her outburst, and then Sora. "Actually…"  
"Do you wanna talk about it…if you want to." Moyoshi asked quietly.  
Sora stared down at the ground, although Moyoshi was her good friend she felt uncomfortable talking about her worries, she wondered whether or not it would sound silly. But Sora decided to go ahead and tell Moyoshi, hoping that it would help solve her problem.  
"It's like this Moyoshi. You remember Taichi?"  
"Your very good friend?"  
"Yes. Well at the end of school today. We were walking and he asked me whether or not I was doing anything. But before he could let me answer he just said that if I wasn't did I want to do something with him. It wasn't in that friend way, it was something more, I could tell by his voice." Sora paused for the dramatic effect.  
"Well…how could you tell?" Moyoshi asked, by now very curious.  
"I don't know it was just this feeling I had inside of me, it was like if I don't know it's hard to explain."   
Moyoshi nodded at Sora's answer. "Well maybe Sora, he really does like you and you know wants to date."   
"Really?" Sora asked unsure.  
"Well usually when a boy and a girl are friends, really good friends somehow sooner or later they will probably date even if it is for a short while." Moyoshi looked triumphant as she said her answer.  
Sora listened, "Well OK." Trying to change the subject, "What's the time Moyoshi?"  
"It's…" Moyoshi turned her wrist to look at her watch, "Oh my! Sora it's 6.00pm! We should have finished Tennis Practise almost an hour ago!" Moyoshi hurriedly grabbed her tennis racket and belongings and with Sora right behind her, the two girls ran into the locker rooms.  
  
LATER IN THE EVENING SORA'S HOUSE  
Sora stood outside her front door, rummaging around in her bag she found her house key. She carefully opened the door, "Mama?" Sora called gently, to see if her mother was in. There was no answer.  
Closing the door behind her, Sora went in to the living room. Like many Japanese houses her flat was quite small, but it was very comfortable. The flat was decorated in lots of pastel colours, of baby blues and pinks, with bouquets and decorations of flowers from her mother's flower shop.  
Putting her stuff down, Sora could see a hand-written note from her mother.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
Hey sweetheart. Sorry I am not home, but I had a urgent call from the Flower Shop and I had to go there as quickly as possible.  
How was Tennis Practise?  
For your dinner there is still some sushi from yesterday if you want it or you can make yourself dinner OK? There are some noodles in the cupboard, and some vegetables and chicken in the fridge. Help Yourself.  
I'll be back later around 9 OK.  
  
Take Care,  
~ Mama ~  
  
Sora sighed, 'working at the flower shop again'. Her mother worked way too hard sometimes in her opinion. Now another decision should she have sushi or noodles? Sushi was nice but she hadn't had noodles in a long time so noodles it was. Sora walked into their kitchen, and opened the cupboard to find the noodles.  
Putting on her apron whilst preparing some vegetables and chicken she could hear the doorbell ringing. 'Who could it be now?' Sora thought, 'Maybe it's Mama home early…'  
Sora walked briskly to the front door and opened it. And standing there was…  
  
Part 2 is finished, again sorry for the long delay! Who is at the door??? ^_^ again thank you for all the reviews, I will try to put the next chapter up asap, and it will possibly be the last chapter in this story I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and please r & r. Thank You! Whoever is the 18th Reviewer will get a special dedication! ^_^   
  
~ Clear Waterfalls ~  
  
  



End file.
